Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, hand-held gaming devices, etc. are ubiquitous today. Often, such devices include the ability to capture images using a built in camera. Because reducing the size of mobile devices is important for design and aesthetic considerations, it is also important that the components of the mobile device, including the camera, fit within the mobile device. That is, as mobile device form factors are reduced, the dimensions of the cameras within those devices must also be reduced.
Furthermore, mobile devices may include more than one camera in order to provide additional imaging capabilities. One such capability is the ability to perform three-dimensional imaging using two or more cameras within the mobile device. This is made possible by knowing the relative dimensions between the two or more cameras of the mobile device, including the relative positions and angles of the cameras. For example, positioning information can be determined for real-world objects captured within the two or more cameras based on the known relative angles and positioning of the cameras within the mobile device. However, because of the reduction in mobile device form factors, the devices themselves may be flexible, thereby leading to changes in the relative angles and/or positioning of the cameras when a user inadvertently bends or warps the mobile device while performing three-dimensional imaging. As a result, the results of three-dimensional imaging processes may suffer from unwanted inaccuracies.